


The Adventures of Derek's Eyebrows by Stiles Stilinski

by XtinaMonster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, Mild Language, Supernatural is mentioned, but this isn't a cross over, photo story, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtinaMonster/pseuds/XtinaMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think that after dating Stiles for six months that Derek would just learn to answer his questions no matter how random they are. All Stiles really wanted to know was where the hell Derek's eyebrows went when he wolfed out... he never should have let Stiles draw his own conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the Mountains!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random photo story I've been doing on my tumblr account and decided to share. Sadly I own nothing :(

Where do the mysterious Sourwolf’s brows go when he gets all wolfy? Do they catch a movie? Go out for a bite to eat? No one knows!

Join me in my quest for answers!

 

_In our first outing we spot the elusive brows scaling Everest!_

__


	2. Pie of DOOM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' quest for answers continues... though he may be a little in fear for his life... or at least the life of Derek's eyebrows.

On our next outing we find the crafty brows in a diner, somewhere in the Midwest with… holy shit are those the Winchesters?! Does Derek know his eyebrows are eating pie with hunters?! Does Derek know his eyebrows are suicidal?! I’ve heard stories about that guy and his pie! I can’t watch, I just feel like this will end badly and Sourwolf will blame me for the fact that his eyebrows have been sent to hell or something… *walks off*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with my life and I blame fandom XD

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to follow me on [tumblr!](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
